User talk:CNBA3
Bleach Yes, I do read Bleach. I have been following it for years. Same way I read Naruto, One Piece, and recently Fairy Tail. Also, a few odd Manga here and there.-Thekingsman (talk) 00:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Canine Variations I deleted them because they're essentially exactly same as the Canine Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Essentially same in Capabilities, Applications and frankly there isn't enough variations between them as a species that they'd need different pages. There's a reason why tiger and lion physiologies got nixed, and they have more difference that any canines. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) They're so similar that there really isn't much of point, the difference would be few powers at most. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power Created Hey CNBA3! I just want your opinion regarding this.. I kinda need help with the Aspects part. Thanks, will wait for your reply. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) That's a great idea CNBA, thanks, actually I was so hesitant to include Madness Embodiment but yeah it fits. Form Embodiment should be a fitting one too.. (89thWarrior (talk) 13:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) Response Yet, if it is just magical energy, then it would be a magical aura or energy aura, not a metallic aura.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I know the difference, I was using metallic as an adjective. In any case, it would not be a metal aura regardless.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, if the aura surrounding them is not the element itself, but magical energy simulating the form of an element, it's not genuine. Therefore, they would not be users.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Metal Aura I've checked his page and I don't think it can emit it as any form of energy. RnR (talk) 01:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC)RnR I haven't seen it in the anime, though i believe it would unlikely. RnR (talk) 01:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Response No. When I said that. I was referring to the magic energy surrounding their bodies. The elements they can create or exhude using magic can still count as natural expulsions of elements or elemental controls as it just uses magic to do so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Response Enough, I'll keep Daemon since he's a representation of the Sin of Wrath from the Digimon Demon Lords. Hower, Wrath from DC is just a son of Trigon who induces anger. I am tired of people screwing with the embodiment pages, when they don't even know what the term embodiment entails.I changed the capabilities to the definition of what embodiment actually statesm from the dictionary.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Response Elemental Rage? Define what that means exactly. If it is not revolved around an emotion, sin, or representation of rage in itself. It's not going up there.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Response Wait, I looked that up as well. That's just a name they called him. A title or epithet that also means Chaos or just fury. He's also called The Dark One and Death Incarnate but neither of which make him the representation or personifications of darkness or death. He's just a fomer good Dragon Aspect gone mad.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, but it needs to be more than a title to qualify him. If he was part of a group which involved him being a representation or personification of rage or wrath, then that would be suitable. However, in the end, it's just one of many names Deathwing has been called that happens to mean fury or "elemental fury". It just would not work out.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Future Power To Make Hi CNBA3, I just want to ask about something that I am going to make and be published in the future. Is there any name that you can suggest for a power form of Astral Projection but there are other things besides it.. For example, in this particularly clip from an episode show in our country.. the boy Edison has Astrail Projection and still was able to perform his Mental Manipulation/Pushing powers to others. I am plannning to create this power but not sure if we already have it here on this Wikia.. please let me know on what to do.. thanks and hoping for all your quick responses! Please just leave your signatures on my Talk Page :) By the way, here's the link of the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUpf_t0ZR3A 89thWarrior (talk) 18:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) HELP! Dudes, A little off topic here, but my page turned out of its normal format. My user's page. Anyone who can return it to normal shall earn a favor from me! Seriously, my page got screwed up and I don't know what to do. A lil help would be nice pleases and thanks. Response Doesn't sound very clear. You see, in God of War, the gods' existence were just tied to certain aspects of nature. When they died that tether was destroyed and as such the balance of nature was heavily damaged, causing great catastrophes. As for Star Wars, when a Force Sensitive dies the Force Energy inside them is released in a variety of ways, one of which is an explosion of light. The power wouldn't make much sense.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 17:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Response Sounds awesome, but how would it work with certain Embodiments . Like Life for example. But to be engulfed by ones weapon, sounds like a last ditch effort to kill of they enemy, would or could it be a power and or elemental version of Self-Detonation ? Or something of the same function? - I see, I understand... Well. Like what Danzo did when facing Sasuke, is it like that? only with a users choice of power. Alos , it could be like or kinda like a Double-Edged Power deal. (User:Tsupaman) (talk) 10:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) PowerNameSuggestion CNBA, I would call it "Death Power Bestowal" or "Death Power Inducement" but in any case I will help you find some example.. because I think there are some users for the power you are about to create.. All the best! 89thWarrior (talk) 12:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea why it was deleted. I will see why it was deleted if I can find it.-Thekingsman (talk) 17:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Because alot of them are single-sourced Gabriel456 (talk) 18:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply I liked the concept of your page it seems fitting to Jedis and Gods but the name needs some work but the page is awesome.Can i add some more users? Inter kid (talk) 20:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I will look for more in the mean time i will inform you later. See ya.Inter kid (talk) 20:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sounds awesome Gabriel456 (talk) 19:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Minerva's War God Magic So basically a power from single source/person then... those get deleted you know. As a power it sounds like a Teleportation Combat in some ways. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Response Not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. Smijes08 (talk) 20:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Superhuman/Enhanced Strength Hey, remember how you were thinking of changing the name of the Enhanced Strength page. If your still going ahead with it, I have just thought of the best title for it: Supernatural Strength! What do you think? Death horseman94 (talk) 15:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Kindness Embodiment If you got a problem with the page help add stuff. Don't just try to delete it.--SnowStormLove12 (talk) 00:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Kindness Embodiment They are not. That's why it's an empowerment. Not embodiment. Response That just reflects how disgusted others are at the use of the technique, it doesn't give off an aura of nausea or sickness.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an AU Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Earth-Bound Physiology Because it's more of a partial definition/work-description than physiology/form. It's something they do, instead of what they are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Discord dis·cord dis-kawrd; v. dis-kawrd Show IPA noun 1. lack of concord or harmony between persons or things: marital discord. 2. disagreement; difference of opinion. 3. strife; dispute; war. 4. Music. an inharmonious combination of musical tones sounded together. 5. any confused or harsh noise; dissonance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Fallen Physiology Aren't there dozens of users already ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Order Inducement Go ahead, but when did I say that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) It's deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 02:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Arrow How exactly is AM connected to arrow? It creates a manifestation of vector manipulation in that shape, but there's nothing in common with the weapon aside of that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:07, September 20, 2013 (UTC) So, basically the shape of arrow instead of weapon then? Problem is that even now it brings to mind the weapon. Can you think any other word to use? Or maybe Vector Arrow? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) The closest words I can find/think are dart or wedge... not really fitting. How about more descriptive name: what does the power do, aside of the shape. If it's about creating magical/supernatural missiles, then how about (something) Projectile? Power Projectile sounds clumsy, but Mystic or Magic Projectile? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Direction Manipulation? Aside of the shape that does come close... Anyway, the point/problem is (as I said on the last post), do you want it to be about the arrow-shape, or do you want a name that describes what the power does? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Vector Magic? I must admit that's the only thing that comes to mind, that's pretty diverse definition for a power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:41, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You could of course go for Energy/Power based Bullet Projection, make it a Variation of BP. Or make both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Response ...Because there is no defined source which marks the creature as a physical representation of wrath or anger, and being an aggressive icy creature doesn't qualify her to be as such. She's an Artic Guardian, nothing more.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Response I meant icy creature as in she is associated with the element of ice. By the way, I already mentioned in the past the power was about being a representation of the emotion of anger or Wrath in general, not elemental fury. If she was just the embodiment of fury that would be fine, but in this case, No. By the way she was given flesh, she made her body herself to protect the Northern Lands.Her body isn't even made of flesh. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Response Alright, that was on my idea list, but you making it would be fine too if it's credbile and matches protocol. Though I don't know who actually produces an aura that heals those within their vicinity.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response She uses it to alleviate and recover Stein from his madness, she cannot heal wounds with it. Strangly the opposite applies for Kim Diehl. I meant a healing aura focused on healing physical wounds and ailments around the user not spiritual ones.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Auras Wouldn't those Aura Variations you added to Aura Manipulation fit better on Aura generation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response First of all, that page doesn't turn the user into an animal at all. It just mimics their traits and abilities (which what Mimicry means). You're talking about Animal Morphing. Second. If you really think it needs to be, but remember Kuo's rule: You'll have to go through the site and change any link to the page to the new name as much as you can (I'll try to help) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:49, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Imitation Remember to change the Variations too, Mammals and Birds have quite a few of those. You might want to check Mythical Bestiary too, those are connected to animals. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Remember to check Associations, that seems to be one place that people forget when they change things... me included. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Response Yeah, they were based off Hindu Gods, but they weren't really Hindu Deities. They weren't even gods despite calling themselves as such either. Just superhuman/cybernetic mystical beings.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, he was a god or god-like being in that Universe. Yet that doesn't make him a Hindu deity despite his appearance and position unless stated to be so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Shrink As long as you'll change the link names, at the least check those on the Shrink page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) None that I know about. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys inter here i know i have been absent for a while but i have made a new wiki and want you to check out and say what you think about and look foward for your collaboration Thanks if you do it.Inter kid (talk) 23:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC)http://neutral-characters.wikia.com/wiki/Neutral_Characters_Wiki New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Can you help me figure out how to make this page less in need of work? This is my first time making a page for myself, and I would really appreciate if you can give me as much help as possible. GZilla311 (talk) 20:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC)GZilla311 Response I made some changes to the page, including adding in the template. Is it good enough to justify removing said template? GZilla311 (talk) 03:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC)GZilla311 New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Reponse Sure, go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 11:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "Omnikinesis background" CNBA3, you need to post the elemental background on your profile for Omnikinesis, that is the perfect pic for that page. so how about it, yeah.Master of matter 22:52, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Master of matter 22:52, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) fixed. It needed 400 instead of 300 Gabriel456 (talk) 02:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) There, works now Gabriel456 (talk) 02:40, November 13, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 02:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) New Power Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Divinium Same reason why we don't have speed Force or several Alien variations anymore: single source power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Please don't, we've tried to keep that door closed for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) There were few other pages about fictional elements but they got deleted at the go. No idea how this was missed. It basically boils down to the fact that there are insane amounts of fictional/not-real elements around, most of them from single source and if we give OK for one then we can't really go preventing any following powers and we'll be having a flood of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Except that it makes other people to consider it perfectly OK to do those fictional elements and if they get removed there's massive argument about why we'd allow it to stay but delete the others. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) "massive argument about why we'd allow it to stay but delete the others": you can take my word that anything we'd do to prohibit it wouldn't take and people would keep making those pages and raising that point every time regardless of how clearly we'd tell it was on "don't do" list. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Question I would like your help on something, if you can help me. You see, I am a writer, one who likes to write stories on different things. I am mostly a fanfic writer, but I will not say for which series. On one story I am working on, I am planning to include seven special stones of power, each with their own power over something in the universe/multiverse, and they are all very powerful. They are kind of like the Infinity Gems from Marvel Comics. So far, I only have six stones with their own powers. They are... The Time stone The Space stone The Matter stone Th Energy/Forces stone The Life/Spirit stone and... The Mind stone. So far, I have only those. I am still trying to come up with a seventh stone with its own power, and I have yet to decide which power that should be. Any suggestions (don't say spirit or soul, please)? Why so? Could you please explain that more as well, please? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something? Heck! I'll ask anyway. Can Event Manipulation make earthquakes happen without faults nearby? Storycutter999 (talk) 18:57, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Please Suggest Good day! Just wondering on a few pages and some powers. Also, just wanna ask if where do you think a charater would fall into category when his powers involves revealing the truth.. it's kinda combination of powerful touch, truth manipulation, and lie detection. A character named Honesto (reas as Oh-Nes-Toh) has the ability to reveal a certain truth, when his nose glows and turns big (not that really big) it signifies that a he is lying to whoever was asking his opinion. His powers later evolved and enhanced into something skin-to-skin-contact. Whenever he touches a person, (intentional or unintentional) he has the ability to see the truth from the past, the present and the future of that certain person he touched. I was thinking that his powers can be considered as Historical Character Communication since it involves senses (visual and somatosensory). But he is not seen by the characters he sees when he touches the person.. can you help me figure out what power does he have? Or does he have a different power? Please I need your advice. 89thWarrior (talk) 23:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)